Friends? Maybe
by Little Black Bat
Summary: Deidara wants a little TLC, but with a girl like Junko, he has to work for it. Slight reader x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You know the deal. :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Junko walked out the small corridor leading to Leader's room. She had just finished reporting the success of her mission to him, and when she came from his office she was pleasantly surprised.<p>

"Who's this pathetic meat sack?" She asked, nudging the bound male on the floor with the tip of her boot.

"Leader's new toy," Kisame smirked.

Said toy glared up at Kisame with his one visible blue eye.

Junko smiled delightedly and ran her fingers through his thick blonde hair. He yanked his head away like she was on fire.

"Back off, un." He growled.

She chuckled and crouched down to his level. "Still got a little zest in you, ne?" She paused as she examined him. "What's your name, sparky?"

"Deidara of Iwagakure," he responded. His eyes scanned over her quickly. "Who are you?"

She smiled brightly. "I'm Najeva Junko. Of the LOTUS."

His brows wrinkled. "LOTUS?"

"The Ladies of the Unseen Sanctuary," A dark voice interjected.

A graceful figure entered the room. His eyes were brilliant red, contrasting and corresponding his dark raven hair, and light skin tone all the same.

Deidara growled. "Did I ask you Uchiha?"

Before he could glare at Itachi, Junko laughed.

"Calm down, sparky." She turned to Itachi. "Konichiwa Uchiha-sama."

Deidara snorted. "Lord my ass."

Itachi nodded to Junko. "Najeva-san."

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked. Her polite tone was welcoming, but only the keen would notice the lack of sincerity behind her words.

"Leader would like to see his latest recruit." After relaying his message Itachi exited the room.

"Ah, yes. Leader always did surprise me with his selections." She stood and turned back to Deidara. "Tell me, kid, what's your specialty.

The blonde haired bomber smiled. "Untie me and I'll show."

Junko met his grin. "No, your Leader's gift to unwrap." With that she turned and walked out of the room. Deidara's eyes followed her.

A shark-like grin broke on to Kisame's face. "Don't get too attached, kid."

Deidara snorted and turned his head away, but Kisame's grin only widened.

"I can see it in your eye. Every man who sees her gets that look."

"Whatever, un," He scoffed. "She's just another female to me. And she looks like a cock tease anyway."

Kisame sniggered darkly. "Don't let her hear you say that. She speaks rainbows and butterflies, but she can make Hidan seem like a wimp."

"Who's Hidan, un?"

"Oh, you'll find out, kid. Don't worry too much about him now. You need to meet leader first."

With that, Kisame hiked the still bound Deidara over his shoulder and walked down the corridor.

"Oi, watch it!" Deidara yelled as his head hit the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

I totally edited this and made it less crappy, but my internet froze before I saved it, so forgive me. I hope you enjoy it and expect it to be rewritten!

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since Deidara had become an official Akatsuki member, and he had learned over that period that Kisame was right about Junko.<p>

There was a sense of politeness that she gave off, but he noticed her lack of care and tolerance for people. And she hadn't made the best first impression on him, but he preferred her over the rest of the freaks in the Akatsuki.

His curiosity caught up with him and he decided to put Junko's tolerance to the test.

"Junko, un, are we friends?" He asked sitting next to her while she was lazing in the common room reading a book.

She gave him a tight smile. "How would a friendship with you be useful, Deidara?"

That hit his ego like a ton of bricks. He left her alone, feeling slightly disrespected. A simple 'no' would have done the job. But he was a step closer to figuring her out. She only associated herself with things that she could use to her advantage and satisfaction.

It had been a full year since the blonde bomber had joined the Akatsuki. Despite Junko's rejection he still hung off her like a Christmas ornament whenever he could. She seemed to enjoy his company and he though he try again this time around.

"Jun-chan, I consider you a very respectable person and confidant and I was wonder if you would have considered being my-"

"No. I'm not your friend." She said smiling. (Why she was always smiling he had yet to figure out.) "I don't really care for you that much, you know?"

His throat dried up and his tongue felt numb. The girl showed no mercy to a man's ego.

_This _time around Deidara was sitting next Junko watching her write in a small leather booklet.

It was past the two year mark, and Deidara was bound to get accepted this time around, ne?

"Be my friend, Jun?"

She had taken to smirking lately. "No," she said standing up, ready to walk away.

Deidara reacted quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her into him.

He silenced her with a kiss.

Junko pulled away before he could catch the light traces of pink on her cheeks.

"Friends?" He asked softly, as she walked to the doorway.

She looked at him over her shoulder, that same mischievous smile playing out on her lips again. She kept walking.

"Maybe."


End file.
